Communication systems require levels of power in order to properly provide data for transmission. One level of power is the peak or maximum power. It is generally understood that power efficiency at peak power is important. However, newer and advanced devices use other levels of power below peak power. The efficiency at peak power is important, however efficiency at other levels is also important.
Generally, communication systems utilize a particular technology for exchanging information. At a first device, a transmitter uses the particular technology to generate and transmit a communication signal. At a second device, a receiver uses the particular technology to receive the communication signal.
One technique for providing the required levels of power is to use transformer combining. Here, multiple transformer windings are used to combine power from multiple power amplifiers to yield the peak power. However, these techniques are problematic at providing efficient power at other power levels.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide efficient power at multiple power levels for communication systems.